Princess of Cards
by Cherry Hitachiin
Summary: Meet Sakura and Li's daughter, Hana. The day she meets her new crush is the day that changed her life. Her mother let the Diamond Cards loose, along with new guardians to help her along the way. With the help of new friends, old friends, and unknown relatives, will she succeed at becoming the next Cardcaptor? The summary kind of stinks, but please review and favorite!
1. Chapter 1

{dream} (thoughts) [narration]

{What-what is that? Why is there a book here? Wait, come back!} After that interesting dream, I wakes up to find myself on the floor. "I guess I must have fallen out of bed." I start getting ready for school. [Hi, I'm Hana Li. I'm 16 and I go to school at Ayaka High School. I live with my mom, my dad, and my little sister Madeline. I have brown hair and purple eyes.] I go down to the kitchen, look in the fridge, and sigh. "Same lunch as yesterday, I guess" I turn around and say, "Hey, Maddy, what do you want for lunch?" My sister just shrugs and keeps staring outside. [That's Madeline. She has brown hair and brown eyes like our dad. She doesn't talk too often. She has these 'special abilities'. Basically, she can sense ghosts and spirits.] Madeline turns and, with a serious look on her face, stares at the ceiling. "Maddy, is there something up there?"

"Strange." I get up and goes upstairs. I check in all of the rooms but don't see anything. I started to feel weird when I walked into my room but ignored it and walked out.

I come down the stairs looking confused. "I didn't find anything when I went up there. Are you sure you sensed something?"

"It's gone now." She looks over at the clock. "You are going to be late."

"Oh my gosh, I need to hurry."

"Do you have something for lunch?"

I turn and look at Madeline. I look sheepish and say, "The same one I had yesterday. Don't tell mom or dad, okay?" Maddy nods and I run out the door. (I really can't be late. This is a really bad habit) I put on my helmet, jump on my skateboard, and skate off to school. [This is Ayaka City. It's very close to Tokyo.]

"Hey, Hana! Come on, slowpoke, do we have to do this everyday?" She waves over to Hana.

"Hey, Miki!" [That's my friend Miki. She has pink hair and blue eyes. She's really energetic, but sometimes she tends to space out. She is a really good-hearted person] I skate up to Miki. "You know I try to get ready as fast as I can. Don't be so mean!"

She laughs. "If that is your fastest, I would hate to see you go slow. So, did you at least have a good dream?" She just keeps laughing at me.

"Actually, no. It was really strange. I was standing there surrounded by cherry blossoms. I couldn't see anything except flowers. All of a sudden I saw this book. First it was a dark color, then it changed to pink and had a new symbol on it. Finally, it changed to red and had another new symbol on it. There were pages coming out of the book. They went everywhere, and I heard a voice. It said, ' You must fully accept the key to unlock it's full power.' After that I started falling, and I woke up. I think it means something." I look up and see that Miki is looking at me strangely. "A-anyways, I can't wait for PE. The teacher said that we are going to have swimming all of this week."

"Yeah, I heard that we might be getting a new student soon. I wonder if it's a boy or girl. If it's a guy, I hope he's cute." She laughs while I blush.

"Shh, don't say things like that so loud in front of the school." [This is Ayaka High School. It's really big. Sometimes I think I would get lost if I had to go around all of the school. I feel bad for the janitor.] We walk into our class. "Good morning, everybody!"

"Oh, hi, Hana. Good morning!" [This is Alice. She has black hair and hazel eyes. Her best friend is Cassandra. She has long, purple hair and green eyes. They are really different. Cassandra likes to dance, while Alice likes to sing.]

"Good morning, Hana! We are going to get a new student today! How exciting!"

The teacher comes in. "All right, everyone, take your seats, please." She starts looking through her lesson plans. "Today, we will be introducing ourselves to our newest student. Oh, he doesn't seem to be here yet. Well, you will see him when he gets here." I am looking out the window the entire time. What a great student I am. I see something purple run across the field. It distracts me so when I turned back the teacher is staring at me. "Thank you for joining us again, Mrs. Hana. Please pay more attention from now on." She turns back and writes something on the board. "As you should know, we will have swimming all this week for P.E." Everybody shouts. "Enough! I can easily cancel it if the need arrises. As I was saying, please make sure that you have everything on the list that I gave you last week."

Later that day, we all went to the pool for swimming. "Wow! Hana, you are a really good swimmer! Can you teach me?" Everybody starts crowding around the pool.

"You-you really think so? I mean, I'm not all that great." (This is really kind of embarrassing.) "Thanks you guys. I'm gonna take in a few more laps then I will hang out, okay?" [Actually, I just decided to because I don't like a lot of attention. Everybody ends up staring at me, and that brings back bad memories.]

A boy walks into the room. All of the students start talking. The teacher walks up to him. "It was nice of you to finally show up. Students, gather around." The students surround the teacher and the new guy.

I finish my lap, and I'm about to get out of the pool when I see a girl sitting on the ladder. "Excuse me, but what might your name be?"

"Hana Li. Is your hair colored blue? I would be careful if I were you. You could get in a lot of trouble for that."

"Do you like the water?" I nod my head. "Do you like swimming?" Again, I nod. "Would you like to race?"

"Sorry, but I was just getting-"

"Too bad, I like racing. Do you like whirlpools?" I shake my head. "Too bad, I like whirlpools."

"You're kind of creeping me out. Just who are you?"

"My name is Water, and if you won't race me, I'll just drown you in my whirlpools."

"Miki?" I turn to see Water has disappeared. "Uh, Mik-" All of a sudden a strong current pulls me under. I escape it for a second. "MIKI!" It pulls me back under the water.

Miki turns around hearing someone call her name. "Hana?" She looks around but doesn't see me. "Hana, where are you; this isn't funny." She still doesn't see me. She hears me scream her name and runs to the pool. She finally sees what's happening to me. I pull up again. "Grab onto the ladder!" The students crowd around the ladder now. It takes me a minute, but I finally get my hands on the ladder. I get as firm a grip as I can, but the whirlpool is pulling me even harder now.

"Grab onto my hand." I look up to see someone I've never seen before. He's really cute and he's extending his hand out to me. One of my hands slips from the ladder. "Just grab on." I shake my head. "I won't let you go, I promise." I look into his eyes to see if he's lying, but I don't believe he is. I let go to grab his hand, but it just barely misses, and I am drifting into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in the nurse's office. "Hana, you're awake!" I look to my left and see Miki. She looks like she's been crying. "Are you okay?" I try to sit up, but get extremely dizzy, so I lay back down.

"What happened?"

"After we tried to reach for you, the whirlpool sucked you in. When it did, it slammed your back up against the wall of the pool. It finally stopped after a few seconds. Mrs. Sayuri jumped in after you and saved you. Ken and Mike brought you here." She grins evilly at me and I blush.

"Wait, who's Ken?" I hear someone clear their throat. I turn to my right. I see a boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes. "I've seen you somewhere before." I think about it for a few seconds. "*gasp* You're the guy who tried to help me today." He proudly nods his head. "I don't like you."

"Wait, what? Why not?"

"You broke your promise! You were my last chance, and you let me down. That is why I don't like you."

"She's really big on trust and loyalty. Isn't that right, Hana?" Mike appears from behind the curtain. I nod my head, and he laughs. "I still haven't even fully won her over yet." I blush. "I didn't believe her when she was trying to tell me that her sister could see spirits."

"That's because it's true! I tried to convince you, but you never believed me until Madeline showed you. Besides, I forgave you a long time ago."

"You may have, but you still act distant around me."

"That's for a different reason." Miki smirks at me, and I blush. "Alright, boys, time to leave. She can't stay in a wet swimsuit all day. That would be painful." She drags the boys out of the room. "Okay, can you stand yet?" I nod and get up. I try to take a step, but become a little dizzy. "Alright, I guess you'll just have to stand pretty still. I'll help you when you need it, okay?" I nod my head.

~Time Skip~

"Thanks for helping, Miki."

"No problem. Let's see if we can get back to class before the last bell rings." [I guess I've been out for awhile. It's already the end of the day] We open the door to our last class, and the bell rings. "Well, there goes that idea. I'm gonna come over after school. I'll give you your assignments, and we can hang out. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course! You're always welcome. Okay then, see you later!" I wave goodbye and begin to skate home. [I have to make dinner. What am I going to make? Ooh! How about-] I hear a noise next to me. I slow down my skateboard to a stop. [What was that?] I lean in towards the bushes. I see a flash of purple to my right. I turn and see a purple animal that looks kind of like a fox. "Hello, have you been following me?" It makes a small noise at me. [That doesn't sound like a fox] I reach out my hand, and it runs away. "Hey, wait!" I hop back on my skateboard and chase after it. It starts hopping from place to place. I follow it for a while before I lose track of it. "Where...where did you...go?" I try to catch my breath, and see it out in the middle of the street. A truck begins to come by. The purple fox gets so scared it can't move. "No!" Before it even registers in my mind, I jump out in front of the truck. I grab the fox and land on the other side of the road. "You don't ever just stop in the middle of the street! You could've died! Don't ever do anything dangerous like that ever again." It makes a sad little sound and licks my face. "Okay, I forgive you. Come on, let's go home." I'm almost home already, so I just slowly skate home. I don't want to frighten the little fox-thing. I take out my keys only to find that the door is already open. "Maddy?" No answer. "Mom?" No answer. "Dad?" Still no answer. I lock the door behind me and walk to my room. "Here you go." I hear whispering. "Stay here for a minute, okay?" The little fox squeaks at me. I grab my umbrella and begin to search the house. [Yeah, because an umbrella is SUPER scary.] The whispering begins to get louder when I head towards Madeline's room. If she's being held hostage, that would explain the door. I slam the door open and point the umbrella at the inside. I look around and see Madeline holding a book. "Maddy, why wasn't the door locked?"

"Forgot." She looks at the book then back at me. "Here." She hands me the book. "It's yours."

"Huh?" I look down at the book. It is green, purple, and yellow. "It seems familiar, but it isn't mine, Maddy."

"No, yours now. The voices say you need to open it."

"Voices?" She nods her head. "Alright, if you say so." I move my hand to open it. I see a little light come from the lock. I open it and see a stack of purple, green, and yellow cards. "Cards? Did you want me to play cards with you?" I turn around, see a giant bug floating next to my little sister, and scream. "Maddy, what is that thing?"

"Excuse me, but I am not a 'thing.' I am Masalia, one of the guardian fairies of the Diamond Book." I look back down at the book in my hands. It begins to light up, and out of shock, I drop it. Another bug-I mean 'fairy'-comes out of it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Dahlia, and I am one of the guardian fairies of the Diamond Book." She looks behind me and squeals. She flies over to my sister. "Are you the one my sister has spoken of?" Maddy nods, and Dahlia screams some more.

"While you have fun squealing at my sister, I have to go take care of a purple-fox-thing." The twin fairies both look at me, then each other, then back at me.

"We must follow you." I shrug my shoulders, and they follow me to my room. "Dash! How did you get out of the book?"

"Wait, you mean this adorable little fox was kept inside of a book? That's cruel!"

"No, it lives in the book." Maddy hands me the book. "Dash is a Diamond Card. There is another card missing. You met it today." She hands me a few cards. "These are Arrow, Move, Erase, and Change. They are all Diamond Cards. You have powers. If you call on one of their names, they will do what their names suggest."

I hold the cards in my hand. "Move." I look over at the book and see that it's floating. The cards begin to fly everywhere. After a few seconds all of the cards have disappeared except Dash and Move. "I-I didn't know it was going to do that."


End file.
